How to Make a Chapter Summary Page
Please note that chapter summaries are not necessary and completely optional. You may make all the chapter summaries of your book, as long as you are up to the task! This one is for each individual chapter in your book. Here is how you'd make the page: *First write "Below contains an in-depth summary of (chapter number) of (book title). If you are looking for a shorter summary of the whole story, please check the main article." **The words "main article" should be linked to the book's page *Hit enter twice and use Heading 2 to write "Information" *Use Heading 3 too write "General" *Use bold to write "Chapter Number", then say what number, then put in parenthesis "of (# of chapters) *Use bold to write "Page Numbers" and list what page numbers are in that chapter *Use bold to write "Point of View", then say which character's point of view you see that chapter from *Use Heading 3 to write "Chronology", then use bold to write "Preceded" and "Next" **If it is the prologue, or epilogue/last chapter, one may say N/A *Use Heading 2 to write "Chapter Summary" *Hit enter twice and indent, then do a detailed summary. It's hard to explain, and I'm not going to make up a chapter to demonstrate, so visit one of the previously made ones on this wiki or on the Warriors Wiki *Afterwards, use Heading 2 to write "Characters", then use Heading 3 to write "Major". Use bullet points to list the major ones, but this is typically just the cat whose point of view you're reading from *Use Heading 3 to write "Minor", and list all the cats who made an appearance other than the one(s) listed in "Major" *Use Heading 3 to write "Mentioned", and list all the cats whose names were mentioned, but they never actually made an appearance. *If there was a ceremony or death in the chapter, use Heading 2 to write "Important Events" then use Heading 3 to write "Deaths" and/or "Ceremonies **If it is a ceremony, use Heading 4 to write whose ceremony and for what. Then write what you would for that character's page under "Ceremonies" **If it is a death, use bullet points to list who died When you're done, it'll look something like this: Below contains an in-depth summary of Chapter 2 of The Understanding. ''If you are looking for a shorter summary of the whole story, please check the main article. (that would be linked) Information General '''Chapter Number: '''2 (of 15) '''Page Numbers: '''22-39 '''Point of View: '''Creekpaw Chronology '''Preceded: '''Chapter 1 '''Next: '''Chapter 3 (if possible you'd link those two) Chapter Summary I don't care enough to do this. Characters Major *Creekpaw Minor *Ivystar *Dovepaw *Emberpaw *Copperpaw *Cherryheart *Dusktail *Flamefoot *Beetlewing *Rippleflight *Brightflame *Cedarfoot *Mallowwhisker Mentioned *Stormfoot *Havenfur *Maggotheart *Birchstripe *Silverfish *Snowfall *Redberry Important Events Ceremonies Creekpaw, Dovepaw, Emberpaw, and Copperpaw's Apprentice Ceremony: '''Ivystar: '"Creekkit, Emberkit, Copperkit, and Dovekit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Creekkit, from this moment, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Creekpaw. Flamefoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Birchstripe, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and dedicated. You will be mentor of Creekpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him. Emberkit, fromthis moment, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Emberpaw. Cedarfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Silverfish, and have shown yourself to be brave and determined. You will be mentor of Emberpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him. Copperkit, from this moment, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Copperpaw. Mallowwhisker, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Redberry, and have shown yourself to be intelligent and skillfull. You will be mentor of Copperpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him. Dovekit, from this moment, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dovepaw. Brightflame, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Snowfall, and have shown yourself to be wise and courageous. You will be mentor of Dovepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. 'Everyone: '"Creekpaw! Emberpaw! Copperpaw! Dovepaw!" Reference, ''the Understanding, ''pages 22-23 Don't forget adding categories: take what you used for the allegiances, but replace the word "Allegiances" with "Chapter Summaries". Category:How-Tos Category:Chapter Summaries